


Year In Review 2017 {art}

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A summary of wot I drew this year.





	Year In Review 2017 {art}

[ ](https://orig00.deviantart.net/417b/f/2017/364/c/5/c5316fbbf84ba0a0b3ac3dd88cdd3104-dbyed5x.jpg)

Also on  
[DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/54962.html) | [DA](https://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Year-In-Review-2017-722905125) | [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/169138385284/year-in-review-2017-in-which-i-summarize-wot-i)

**Author's Note:**

> After a few years of mainly Outlander art, this year my finished pieces were exclusively in the Merlin fandom. I didn't manage to get as much done as usual. But what I did get done, I did in concentrated sprints. All of the Golden Path art (that's 6 human portraits, 6 daemon portraits, 4 chapter breaks, and a title page) was done in the span of just a little over 8 weeks. My only other work completed, the triptych for CamelotRemix, took me a few days short of a month.


End file.
